This invention relates to foot wear, and more particularly, to special purpose footwear for athletic events.
Special purpose footwear for athletic events is designed taking into account, the particular circumstances associated with the event. For example, a football shoe for artificial turf of the kind commonly employed at indoor arenas has a different configuration than a football shoe for natural turf where blades of grass extend from sod and similar base materials. Artificial turf is formed by matting with projecting plastic blades which simulate grass.
Football shoes for artificial turf have soles with stubby projections positioned along interior contours with respect to the outer edge contour of the sole. In the typical shoe for artificial turf, the edge contour of the sole has positioned near it an interiorly a set of approximately 70 rectangular projections which are equally spaced from one another. On the further interior of the sole are larger, similar projections that constitute approximately three partial contours, each of which has a contour line similar to that of the sole edge but is interrupted at the position of the arch. The heel portion of the sole also includes two partial contours.
While this type of sole pattern has been found to suitable for artificial turf, it is unsuitable for natural turf.
Consequently, an entirely different shoe with a different sole pattern has been required. In particular, the typical football shoe for natural turf includes a sole with five conical projections, known as "cleats" that extend from the sole portion of the shoe near the edge contour for the sole and two conical projections or cleats extending from near the heel.
In addition, the nature and type of cleat can depend upon climatic conditions at the time of the event and sometimes upon the personal preference of the player. Some players believe that a particular type of cleat will bring them good fortune.
The result is that a player on different kinds of turf, such as natural and artificial turf, often requires many different pairs of shoes.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to simplify the different kinds of footwear that are required for special purpose events, such as football contests.
Another object of the invention is to provide footwear that can easily be adapted to a wide variety of contests, such as those on natural and artificial turf. A related object is to eliminate the need for alternative kinds of footwear in order to achieve satisfactory performance on a wide variety of playing surfaces.